


Oblivion

by Shyclipse



Category: League of Legends
Genre: (kayn actually wants it), M/M, Odyssey Universe, Ordinal Kayn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyclipse/pseuds/Shyclipse
Summary: Ordinal Kayn is traversing the galaxy in search of the Morning Star crew. Thousands of miles away from his destination, his ship is invaded by a mysterious stranger he had never seen before, who then makes some unusual demands.





	Oblivion

“Three thousand, four hundred and seventy-two…”

“Three thousand, four hundred and seventy-three…”

“Three thousand, four hundred and seventy-four…” 

Kayn glanced at another far-away star that had just come into focus, barely twinkling in the onyx black sky. Yet this time, he didn’t mutter the next number in his sequence, finally stopping and losing count. He leaned further back into the worn leather chair of his ship’s cockpit, slightly moving his long legs that were resting on the side of the dashboard. He shifted his gaze along to the small location transmitter that sat on his right side, a light blue hologram of a planet hovered above its projector, occasionally flickering as it updated itself every so often. A light lingered next to the hologram, display a multiple digit number in an alien language. Kayn was still thousands of miles from his destination, having only just learnt the co-ordinates from a recent mission of his. With a leather covered hand, he reached up lazily, pushing his sapphire blue bangs back from his face, waking himself up from his star-counting daze. With graceful ease, he stood up from his chair, his legs untangling and landing silently on the hard, metallic floor of the ship. 

His single icy blue eye drifted along the very familiar scene of his ship. It was nothing extravagant; none of the intricate, expensive fabrics he was so fond of, the ones he owned back at the capital of the Demaxian empire. The interior of the ship was simple; a small bed for him to sleep on when on long missions, tucked neatly away in the corner of the cabin. A silver desk stood opposite to the bed, completely covered in notes and letters, small scribbles on each one in pencil, a jig-saw puzzle on the whereabouts and identities of the Morning Star crew. Before stepping away from the dashboard, the young man extended his golden metal fingers and flicked a switch. The cabin’s lighting lowered, and a message appeared over the front window of the ship, reading “auto-pilot mode”. Kayn stepped towards the back of the ship, walking past his bed and into a scanner room. Again, it was simple, a room only large enough for six people to stand at a push. He brought his arm up around the door frame and held his palm in front of a hand scanner, which then closed the door, separating the two rooms. He could hear the distant complaints from Rhaast, his scythe that had been placed on his stand at the rear of the ship. Kayn’s lips curled into a smirk, secretly enjoying how much the sentient being trapped inside the weapon despised being left on his own. The Ordinal flicked off a few more devices and lights, he was wary of how much power his ship had left, and considering the long journey in front of him, he had little idea of when he would next be able to charge his ship. 

Kayn turned back around, ready to take off his jacket and get into bed for a short, but well needed sleep. He began to loosen one of the buckles on his uniform, looping the golden strap undone. Whilst the man expected a peaceful night, slowly passing by distant galaxies, a sudden loud ‘thud’ was heard from above his head. The momentum of whatever collided into his ship was deafening, rocking his ship back and forth, Kayn reeled back and threw his arms out, trying to hold onto anything that would allow him to steady himself. The papers that littered his desk flew like a flock of ivory birds, dancing around the cabin and landing messily all over the floor as the ship began to return back it’s original position. Kayn gripped onto a shelf, cautious of the strange impact. As soon as the rocking stopped, Kayn sprang toward his cockpit, quickly flicking switches and buttons, deactivating the auto pilot and hitting the breaks. The ship creaked and hastily stopped, a small jolt as it came to a stand-still. A cobalt hair braid whipped back and forth as the Ordinal rushed side to side, activating one of the cameras that was fixed to the back of his ship. Twisting a dial, the screen showed what the camera’s lens could see, a panoramic view of his surroundings. 

Yet nothing was to be seen. Not a single thing close by to him, or anything that seemed out of the norm. Kayn’s dark eyebrow scrunched up, confusion filling his features. He lifted his golden arm, corrupted by Rhaast and his obsession for Ora, and touched the eye-patch that covered his left eye, as if an attempt to see something his human eye couldn’t. But again, nothing was there, except the stars and distant planets that loitered in the horizon.  
“Hmm… Ha, ha hah…”  
Kayn sprang back from the camera’s monitor and twisted around, eye darting to the cabin of the ship. That voice he heard, the low, deep chuckle emitting from every corner of the ship. He had never heard a voice like it, it sounded as if it were a collection of millions of voices, all orchestrated together in a choir. Kayn’s breath caught in his throat, too startled to call out to the voice, to find out what it wanted. Within minutes, his unconscious question would have an answer. 

Dark, inky black streams of midnight invaded the ship, leaking in through the gaps in the ceiling, entering in through the cracks between the titanium plating. It looked like oil, shining in the dim lighting of the cabin, yet it also twinkled, hundreds of stars trapped inside each wisp. Lights of crimson reds and deep violets flickered down as it all congregated towards the middle of the room. A cloud began to form, a form congealing into existence at the centre of it. Kayn brought his human hand up in front of his chest hesitantly, never before had he seen another being who was able to warp through objects, much like he could himself. Whoever this being was, they definitely held as much, if not more, power than Kayn did, and for that he readied himself. The creature took the form of a man, a touch taller than Kayn was and slightly more muscular, his armour giving Kayn a sense of elitist power. As the midnight smoke evaporated from around the man, Kayn gulped. 

The man stood attentively, looking around the ship and finally focusing his gaze on the blue haired man in front of him. Kayn snarled at the stranger, silently wishing he had Rhaast with him now, however the intruder was stood in front of the door to the scanner room. He wouldn’t be able to get past him anytime soon.  
“Who are you? And what do you want, entering my ship like that?” Kayn spat, placing a foot behind him to steady himself, crouching slightly in case he needed to attack this invader. With large silvery gauntlets adorning his wrists, the man crossed his arms, folding them over his plated chest. Another low chuckle was heard, yet this time it only came from the figure in front or Kayn, and not all around him.  
“Well… Colour me impressed.” A deep, rough voice muttered, stepping forward once towards the Ordinal.  
“I followed the trail of Ora that orbited this ship… Now, I didn’t expect it to be guarded by only one human. And not just any old human either, but the emperors own personal attack dog. How… intriguing.” He spoke again, his voice flooding into Kayn’s ears like a smooth wash of liquid.  
Kayn gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. How dare this stranger insult him like that! He was no one’s attack dog, especially not that frail emperor he followed.  
“Intriguing or not, I am your Ordinal of the Demaxian empire, and I demand that you show me some respect and introduce yourself now.” Kayn snapped back at him, glaring intently.  
The figure uncrossed his arms and lowered them to his sides, allowing Kayn to look over his gauntlets, seeing razor sharp blades attached to them.  
“Oh, I know exactly who you are, Kayn. The highest Ordinal in the empire itself… It’s all rather impressive. Just not impressive enough to me, I’m afraid… You may only know of me as Zed.”  
As the name was spoken, a shiver ran down the back of Kayn’s spine, electrifying him to his core. He had heard the name before only a handful of times, thrown around in conversations of distant warriors and legends. No one knew of his origins; except he was a powerful being who possessed enough Ora to be able to wipe a planet clean of life. He would be able to decimate a planet with a snap of his fingers, a swipe of his blades. Regardless, Kayn couldn’t back down, he had to stand his ground.

“Well then… Zed.” Kayn spat, his eyes shifting up and down the man before him.  
“Unless you have a reason to come aboard my ship, I would like to kindly ask you to leave.”  
Zed didn’t reply instantly, his eyes locked with Kayn’s as he stared the younger man down. A light purple mist hovered from Zed, engulfing him in a sense of sentience.  
“As I said, I was following an Ora trail, and it led me to you. Now either there’s a container of Ora on this ship, or….”  
In a blink of an eye, Zed appeared mere centimetres in front of Kayn, pushing his arm into Kayn’s throat and sending him backwards. He stumbled back, one of his feet catching the leg of his chair and fell, slamming his back against the dashboard of his ship.  
“Or it’s inside you.” Stated Zed, his emotionless helmet peering down at Kayn. Kayn squirmed uncomfortably against Zed’s hold, trying to grab a hold of Zed to push him back. The Ordinal gasped for breath; Zed’s arm was digging into his neck deeply, almost cutting off his air supply. Mustering all his strength, he shoved Zed back. In a single graceful move, Zed returned to standing, as if Kayn hadn’t pushed him at all.  
“And… So, what if it is?” Kayn coughed, sitting up on the desk and massaging his throat.  
“You can’t get the Ora within me without killing me. Not like you would be able to kill me, anyway.”  
A relaxed smirk danced on Kayn’s lips, curling the corners of his mouth. Whilst the other man did indeed seem to be very strong, it was unlike Kayn to not throw sarcastic comments around, even in the most dangerous situations.  
Zed paced on the spot for a few seconds, looking back at Kayn and clearing his throat.  
“Ah, well… You’ve already proven yourself to be a strong, high-ranking ordinal… Filled with Ora, too…” He trailed off, clearly getting lost in his own thoughts. Kayn still perched uncomfortably on the dashboard, wary of what Zed might do next.  
“How about… Ah, yes.” Zed muttered to himself, before stepping forward once more, closer to Kayn.  
“How about, you become my pupil. My student?”  
Kayn’s eye shot wide open in shock, he was dumbfounded. A stranger comes aboard his ship, tries to strangle him and then asks him to be his… student?  
“I will show you what that Ora inside of you can truly do… Together we can cleanse this galaxy of the weak.” Zed finished, folding his arms over his armour covered chest, feeling confident with his proposal. 

Kayn sat still for a few moments, shock plastered all over his sharp features. But then, he began to laugh, an evil twisted chuckle growing deep from within his chest. It erupted from his mouth, spilling out into the cabin of the ship.  
“That got me… Hahaha!” Kayn finished, wiping a fake tear away from his eye in jest.  
“You really think… You really think I would be your student?” Kayn stood up from the dashboard and sauntered towards Zed, their eyes locking.  
“Me? Your student? Ha hahaha! You really are a lot funnier thank you look, Zed.” Kayn’s voice was slathered with honey, droplets coating each word. His eyelid folded half-shut; a flirtatious aura appeared on his face.  
“However, after I unlock the secrets to the Ora Gate from a templar I am currently tracking… I will be your future emperor of this galaxy. And therefore, as your future emperor… I believe it should be you bowing down to me, instead.” The smug expression never left his face, as Kayn folded his own arms over his chest in contest to Zed’s stance. Zed stood still, taking in what Kayn had just said to him, and trying to comprehend how delusional this young man really was. 

“Ha… Ha… How unfortunate.” The voice reverberated inside of Zed’s helmet, an echo chamber repeating the same words over and over. A loud “schlink” of metal was heard and as Kayn looked down, he noticed that the blades on Zed’s arms had grown double in size. Without another word, Zed lunged at Kayn, blades pointed at the blue haired man’s head. If Kayn had not reacted a second sooner, he would’ve been sliced in half. He blinked away in a similar light to what Zed had appeared in, dodging the attack and re-appearing at the other side of the ship. There was no time for him to grab Rhaast, so he would have to try and defeat this intruder by other means. 

Kayn clenched his fist and threw it forwards, colliding into the back of Zed. Zed let out a low “oof” due to the blow, but recoiled back quickly, turning around to face Kayn. More punches and kicks were thrown, the spinning of blades and wisps of midnight black stars created a barely visible fight. Zed threw a rotating blade, ricocheting off of the cockpit’s window and flying back straight into his hand. Kayn blinked out of the way, re-appearing at the front of the ship. He looked back at Zed, a smirk still on his face, when Zed dashed to him. Catching him off guard, Zed slammed his bladed gauntlet into Kayn’s throat once more, grabbing hold of Kayn’s long blue ponytail. He hurled Kayn into the dashboard for a second time, pressing his face against the buttons and switches hard. Kayn grunted in defeat, knowing there was little way out of this one. 

“No, no Kayn… It will be you bowing down to me. Now, do so. Or else I will slit your throat.” Zed spoke simply, showing no confidence over his victory. Kayn winced, not only was Zed pulling his hair, but the thought of being won over by a stranger pained him. Whilst his ego was internally screaming at him to fight back, to not be weak; Kayn had little idea of what this Zed was capable of. The legends he had heard only told him that he wished to clear the universe of the weak. Whether he could carry out his wishes was another question entirely.  
Zed pressed harder against Kayn’s neck, the blade began to neatly cut through the Ordinals garments, slowly exposing his pale skin.  
“So? What will it be, emperor?” Taunted Zed, his light blue eyes peering through the helmet at Kayn.  
With a disgruntled moan, Kayn nodded slightly, closing his eyes and turning his head away from Zed in embarrassment. Zed chuckled lightly, but still kept the blade pressed into the younger’s skin. Instead, he let go of Kayn’s hair, allowing the long ponytail to drop onto the desk. Now with his free hand, Zed grabbed the handful of hair on the top of Kayn’s head, his long bangs being collected like weeds in Zed’s gloved hand. 

“Kneel.”

**Author's Note:**

> ye so here's another one haha :>  
> 2nd part coming v soon!


End file.
